A Christmas to Remember
by SaveItForLater
Summary: What will Christmas in the Fitz household bring? Fluffy oneshot


I was really bored yesterday morning and I wasn't allowed to go downstairs to open presents until after 9 so my boredom brought me to write this fluffy oneshot:) I tried uploading this yesterday but the website kept crashing so I apologize for that. I hope you enjoy! And Merry Christmas!

I woke up Christmas morning next to my husband. Ezra and I have been married for 5 years and we have a 4 year old girl named Daisy. She had dark brown hair almost black; it was curly just like Ezra's. She had bright blue eyes and she was the most perfect little girl anyone could ask for. For her age she was already reading full books but I guess that's what happens when you come from two English geeks. Mine and Ezra's relationship came out during my senior year while Ezra worked at Hollis. At first people didn't approve of us but its rosewood, more exciting news came up. After graduation Ezra had proposed and we ended up moving to New York. We got married July 15th 2013 and a couple months later I found out I was pregnant with Daisy. She was unexpected but I wouldn't trade her for anything in this world. She came along June 23rd 2014.  
Daisy came running into mine and Ezra's room full speed ahead climbing in the middle of us, "MOMMY DADDY! IT'S CHRISTMAS! GET UP GET UP!" Daisy screamed jumping on our bed. All of Daisy's excitement woke Ezra up. He rolled over grabbing her by the waist and pull her down. "Good morning sweetheart." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Morning daddy!" She beamed. "Come on get up! I wanna see what santa brought me!" "Alright sweetie 5 minutes." I told her gently. "Fine." Daisy pouted and gave her famous puppy dog eyes to Ezra that she knew he couldn't say no to. She was such a daddy's girl. Her and Ezra's relationship always put a smile on my face. "Hey don't look at him like that." I smiled as I grabbed my daughter and started tickling her." "Please mommy! Stop! It tickles!" She giggles and tried to squirm out of my arms. "Daddy help me!" She says through her fit of laughter. Ezra just sat there and watched the sight in front of him. He was always fascinated in Daisy. I finally let her go and started getting out of bed. "Come on sleepy head." I turned to Ezra. By now Daisy was already out the door and down the steps. "What I don't get a good morning kiss?" He fake pouted. I crawled over to him, straddling his lap wrapping my arms are his neck giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Good morning." I whispered against his lips. "Merry Christmas." He smiled. "Merry Christmas." Ezra and I got out of bed and walked down stairs. Daisy was already in front of the tree bouncing up and down. It was perfect Christmas morning. There was fresh snow on the ground which made it even better. This was my favorite time of year. "Mommy look there's so many present!" She beamed. "Yeah sweetie I can see that" I said as a smile creeped onto my face. This is one of the many days that Daisy was happiest. Even though she is an only child she isn't really spoiled but at Christmas time she would get a little extra. "Hey I'm making hot chocolate do you guys want any?" Ezra yelled from the kitchen. "Uhh yes please. Daisy do you want hot chocolate?" I asked my daughter. "Yes please!" she responded. "3 hot chocolates coming up." Ezra said like he was a waiter. "Thanks babe." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "You're welcome. Merry Christmas." Ezra said has he leaned over to kiss me. "Ewwwww!" I heard Daisy shout. All Ezra and I could do was laugh. After he made hot chocolate we all sat around the tree in the living room.

Ezra's POV

As we sat around the tree Aria and I watched Daisy open up her presents. Every time she opened a box she would get so excited. She got Barbie dolls, one of those Easy bake ovens, stuffed animals and a bunch more. As she opened her last present Aria started getting up. "And where do you think you're going?" I said to her playfully pulling her back down to me. "Hmmm well I think I'm going to the bathroom." She responded. "Okay well hurry up you still need to open your present." Aria walked over to the bathroom and Daisy came running over to me. She jumped in my lap and gave a kiss on the check. "Hey princess. You like what Santa got you?" I asked her. "Mmmmhmmmm." she replied with a huge smile on her face. "What are we doing today?" She asked me. "Well after mommy opens her present were going to go out to Ihop for breakfast. Then later were going to grandma Ella's and grandpa Byron's house. And when we go over their if you're good you'll get more presents" I said to her. "Really!" She squealed. She was excited about the presents. "Yup but only of you're good." I said to her. Who was I kidding she was always good. Aria came out of the bathroom and back to the living room. Daisy got off my lap and sat next to me on the couch and snuggled into my side. "I know you're comfortable sweetie but I need to get up and get mommys present." I said to Daisy. "Okay!" she said and got out of my side. I walked over the the tree and grabbed 2 boxes. "And these are for you." I said as I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Aria's POV

Ezra handed me 2 red boxes. One was smaller then the other. I opened the smaller on first because it was on top of the bigger one. I opened the box and there were diamond earrings. They were absolutely gorgeous. "Ezra these are beautiful! I love them!" I beamed. "There's still one more thing" he laughed. I opened up the next box. It was a heart necklace that had small diamonds going along the edge it was a locket. The front of the locket said I love you always and forever. I opened up the locket. There was a picture in it. It was the first picture Ezra and me had ever taken together as a couple. I turned over the Lockett and B26 was engraved on the back. "Ezra this is perfect. I love it. You didn't have to!" "Don't be silly. I love you." he said to me. Even though we've been married for 5 years and have been together for 7 every time he said I love you my heart fluttered. "I love you too." I said back to him as I kissed him. I heard Daisy clear her throat. I almost forgot she was in the room. "Sorry Dais" Ezra said to her. "Okay so now for your present!" I said to Ezra. I went back over to the tree and picked up an envelope. I handed it to Ezra. "Here you go. This is the first part of your gift. You'll get the rest tonight I promise." "Thanks hun but you didn't have to get me anything at all." "Yeah blah! Just open your present!" I said jokingly to him. He opened up the envelope and a huge smile appeared on his face. "You got us tickets to Hawaii for a week!" Ezra said excitedly. "I just may have." I said jokingly. "We leave January 2." "Looks like I've got something to look forward to!"  
After we were done opening present we all got dressed and went to IHop for breakfast. When we got back we got ready to go to my patents house. It was a2 hour drive to Rosewood from here. I got Daisy dressed in her Christmas dress and I put on a black and purple dress. After we finished getting ready the 3 of us drove down to my patents. We got there at around 2:30. As I walked through the door I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. "Aria is that you?" "Yeah it is!" I yelled back. Mike came out from the living room. He was with his girlfriend of 3 years, Bridget. Ezra put Daisy down and she ran to Mike. "Uncle mike!" she shouted as she ran into his arms. "Hey kiddo! Hows my favorite niece?" He said to her and he picked her up. "Good." she replied. Mike gave her a kiss on the cheek as he turned her around to say hi to Bridget. Ezra talked with Mike and I went into the kitchen where my parents were. "Hey sweetie." my dad said to me. "Hi dad hi mom." "So I'll be in the living room with them I'll let you too talk." Byron walked out of the kitchen into the living room. "So have you told him yet?" My mom asked her. "Not exactly. I'm going to tell him tonight I promise!" "Okay" My mom noticed my locket as she picked it off from my neck. "This is pretty! Ezra got you this?" "Yeah he did." she opened up the locket and noticed the picture. "Umm why are they bags on your head?" She asked. "Well that was taken when he was my teacher so we couldn't risk taking pictures together so took one with paper bags in our heads." I said with a slight smile. "Oh..." My mom said as she laughed. The rest of the day went by quickly. We left around 8:30 and got home around 11. Daisy was passed out in the backseat so Ezra carried her up to bed. Ezra came back downstairs and sat next to me on the couch. "So do you want the next part of your gift?" I asked him. He nodded. He got up and I took him into the bathroom. He looked down at the counter and a huge smile appeared on his face. "You're pregnant?" He ask too shocked to say anything else. "I'm pregnant." I smiled. Ezra leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. "We're having another baby." He smiled and kissed me again. "We're having another baby." I looked up at him. This really was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
